


[art] for An Acquired Taste

by OldToad_art (OldToadWoman)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToad_art
Summary: art for Venom fic "An Acquired Taste" (Go read Bakageta's story; it's awesome!)
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 3
Collections: Venom Big Bang 2020





	[art] for An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Acquired Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050395) by [Bakageta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta). 



> Credit to CupidsBow for talking me into this.


End file.
